It is not your time
by rainbowchameleon
Summary: What would happen if Will and Jem were transported to 2014 New York- better than it sounds. Set before TID and after TMI. I haven't read TDA. Simon has ascended and has all his memories for convenience and a good story. I have all characters from TMI. Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Jessa AND Wessa- (HA! I got you interested). I rate everything T. If you read the book you'll be fine with this
1. Chapter 1

It is not your time 

Chapter 1

"Henry. HENRY!" Will's impatient voice filtered through his thoughts, and Henry Branwell looked up, startled.

"Yes, Will?" he asked, a look of incomprehension on his face. Jem cut in before Will could say anything sarcastic, as was his way.

" You asked us to come and see you. Perhaps about an experiment?"

A look of dawning realisation crossed Henry's face.

"Yes, it is about the Portal." Henry said, looking at them expectantly.

" Are we supposed to know what a blasted 'Portal' is?' said Will in an irritated tone.

"Haven't I told you?" he said, seemingly confused. "Well, I will now. It is a device I created that will transport you anywhere. Also…"

"What has this got to do with us?" cut in Will " I don…" he continued, but Jem looked at him sharply, and he broke off.

"Oh…" said Henry distractedly "I'd like you to test it out." A stunned silence enveloped the room, as Jem and Will stared at each other. Then Will shrugged, "We may as well," he whispered to Jem then said, to Henry, "I'll do it." Jem rolled his eyes at Will's bravado, but said, "As will I."

"Just step through…" Henry said, tinkering with a piece of machinery, "Here!" he finished, and the air seemed to fold in on itself, to reveal a gaping black hole in the middle of the room. "You have to visualize…" Henry began, but he had spoken to late, as Will had already jumped through. "Will!" Jem bellowed, "By the Angel! Who knows where he is now!" In Jem's eyes, there was only one thing to do. He jumped into the gap, visualizing Will's face.

The wide basement laboratory, filled with half finished inventions and spare cogs, disappeared. A loud noise came from behind Will, and he looked around, startled. A horseless carriage was barrelling towards him, extremely quickly. Suddenly Jem appeared beside him, and took in the situation. Pausing only for an instant he pushed Will roughly out of the way. A mundane –inside the beast? - took it upon himself to scream a stream of expletives at them.

"What was _that?!" _shouted Will.

"I haven't the faintest clue," said Jem with icy calm. "But may I ask; what exactly were you thinking, charging through the portal like that?" Jem was rarely angry, yet now Will could see the rage glinting beneath his_ parabati's _silver eyes.

"But Henry sai…"

"He was going to give us specific instructions!" snapped Jem. "Angel knows where we are now!" He took a deep breath and visibly calmed. "Let us find an institute, and go from there." Will nodded, then pushed Jem suddenly, out of the way of another beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- my first fanfic just thought to add a A/N and disclaimer- I do not own characters, only plot. All **_**constructive**_** criticism is welcome.**

**P.S. should become more interesting during this chapter**

Chapter 2

Will and Jem walked for around 15 minutes, gradually becoming accustomed to the noise, and the beasts. However, they turned a corner and were bombarded with a seething mass of people. Will and Jem shot each other a look of shock, as they were being buffeted around by the crowd. Suddenly a voice rang out from behind them.

"Alec!" Will and Jem hurried on, unaware of the figure approaching.

"Alec," the voice said again, softer this time, and a hand (adorned with many sparkling rings) was placed on Will's shoulder. Quick as a flash Will had pulled out his seraph blade- "Adriel"- and had it against the stranger's throat.

"Warlock." Will hissed, and the strangers' green-gold cat eyes widened.

"Ale-?" he broke off and stared into Will's eyes. " No… it can't be," he muttered.

"William?"

* * *

Jem sat on a low bed in a familiar institute-style room. Bare white walls, bed and chair. They weren't talking, but Will was pacing up and down, thinking about what the warlock- Magnus Bane? - had said.

"William?"

"Who's asking?" said Will in a hostile tone, not lowering his blade from the Warlock's throat.

"What my ineloquent friend is trying to say," cut in Jem "is how do you know him?"

A crowd was looking on, shocked. _Well, of course they were_ Will chided himself, here he was blatantly holding a shining blade to, in their eyes, an innocent man's throat. Jem, realising this too, forced Will's arm down and whispered, "We're attracting too much attention, quick, down this alleyway." They darted down the deserted side street, and Will once again lifted his blade to the Warlock's throat.

" Who are you?" Will asked, a growl in his voice.

"You shouldn't be here." Replied the Warlock

Jem and Will sot each other a confused look and Jem whispered, in mandarin,

"_Wǒmen wèn tā wǒmen zài nǎlǐ, huò zhǎo chū tā shì shuí?"_

" I can speak mandarin, and in answer to your first question, you're in New York. In answer to your second question, I am Magnus Bane. _Yě jí huídá nǐ de wèntí, __Ke Jian Min?__" _This he addressed to Jem, but now he turned to Will "_Ac rydych yn __Gwilyum __Owen __Herondale__. __Ac ni ddylech__fod yma." _ This infernal warlock could speak welsh as well? And why did he keep saying they shouldn't be there? It made no sense.

" Would you please remove your blade from my neck, Will? And may I enquire about Tessa's whereabouts?" At this odd question Will was flumoxed.

"Who in angel's name is Tessa, and how do you know our names?"

Magnus' eyes widened and he cursed under his breath _"__mengutuk. _Will, how old are you?" This question seemed so sincere that Will answered truthfully. "I'm 17."

" This is bad. You have to come to the institute. And… _would you please remove your blade from my neck!"_

**A/N- Time for translations!**

**Mandarin-**_**Wǒmen wèn tā wǒmen zài nǎlǐ, huò zhǎo chū tā shì shuí?**_** – Shall we ask him where we are, or who he is? (Or words to that effect)**

**Mandarin- _Yě jí huídá nǐ de wèntí, __Ke Jian Min?_ – Does that answer your question, James?**

**Welsh- **_**Ac**__** rydych yn **__**Gwilyum **__**Owen **__**Herondale**__**. **__**Ac ni ddylech**__**fod yma**__.-_**And ****you are ****William ****Owen ****Herondale****. ****And ****you should not ****be here****.**

**Indonesian- **_**mengutuk- **_**Damn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Lots of POV switches thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love them!**

Chapter 3

The sting of a stele brought Will out of his recollection, and he realised Jem was drawing a rune on the inside of his arm. When Will looked down and saw the long-distance hearing rune, he understood Jem completely. Striding over to the door, he pressed his ear to the thick wood. Jem touched Will's elbow lightly, and they both heard faint voices, evidently discussing them…

* * *

Magnus was growing tired of the circular conversation.

"William Herondale?!" Jace said, looking as if he was about to charge into the room and interrogate Will. Clary laid a pacifying hand on his arm, and said:

"Surely this can't be true. Time travel is impossible, it has to be a trick."

Magnus closed his eyes, "No trick, Clarissa. And yes, it is thought impossible. Evidently, however, that is not the case."

"To get back to the main question, should we tell Tessa?" cut in Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes again, and thought about what he would want, even though he was now happy with Alec, if one of his past loves was somehow transported to this time, would he want to be told? Even if it brought back the pain…

"Call Tessa."

* * *

Magnus had never answered Will's question earlier, ("Who in angel's name is Tessa?") merely cursing, and producing a strange contraption, from which he called the institute.

But this still left Will with the burning questions: who was Tessa? Why weren't they supposed to be here? They had only heard snatches of the conversation: someone shouting Will's name; the names Tessa and Zachariah were also mentioned many times.

* * *

Clary was just about to question Magnus' abrupt answer, when a dark-haired boy- bearing a strange resemblance to Alec- burst into the room, shouting.

"I've had enough of this! Who in Angel's name is Tessa? Why do you keep saying we shouldn't be here?" Jace was now on his feet, and was about to begin shouting at the boy, when another- silver?- boy came silently into the room and put a hand onto the blue-eyed-boy's shoulder. This seemed to placate him, and he stated, more calmly,

"Why shouldn't we be here, pray tell?" this went unanswered, as everyone was now staring at the silver boy . "It's Zachariah!" Clary whispered to Jace, and Magnus, hearing this, shot her look that plainly said _Not Now!_

* * *

"Izzy… 2 minutes." A boy who could have been Will's twin said, flipping his contraption shut.

"Jace. Simon and Izzy need our help. A greater demon on Fifth Street."

A golden boy, who must've been Jace, looked away from Jem and said, "I'll get weapons."

Jem looked at Will, and saw the excitement on his _parabati_'s face.

"We can go, I took some this morning." He whispered and Will nodded, understanding completely.

" We are coming too." Will said and it was a statement, not a question, Will never liked to beat around the bush.

"No you ar-!" Jace started, but Magnus stopped him, and said

"Let them come, I can vouch for them."

" Great. I haven't fought a greater demon in ages!" The enthusiasm was clear on Will's face.

Alec shot Will a look, and even Jem (who was good at reading people) couldn't decipher the conflicting emotions on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They ran out of the institute, onto a main road. Jace and Alec were leading the way, running at full pelt. Jem and Will could only follow, as they had absolutely no idea where the other two were going.

A small redheaded girl -about Charlotte's height- ran up behind Will and gave him a tense smile, before running faster to catch up with Jace.

The party carried on, invisible to mundanes (thanks to glamour runes), for around 2 minutes. Suddenly a cry pulled them up short "Jace!" and they ran to its source. A young, stunningly beautiful girl was battling a massive creature. Will stopped suddenly, remembering another girl, shockingly similar to this one.

He started running without thinking, shouting, as he saw the demon lunge,

"Gwyliwch allan, cariad!"_ Watch out, darling! _

The girl looked up in surprise, but the demon was intercepted by a scrawny boy, with messy brown hair. "Instead of shouting in Welsh, give us some help!"

Jem, who had been looking in puzzlement at Will, was now snapped into action. He drew a knife from his belt and thew it into the creature's eye. It reared back and made indistingishable noises. Will and Jace both saw this as an opportunity to run in and slash at its underbelly. Jem,however,came up behind it and started slicing its back, While the others fanned out around it started attacking. Alec shot arrow after arrow, each one hitting it's mark. Jem held up his hand and called "Will!" (when they first became _parabati_ they devised a series of gestures, to use in fights) Will threw a seraph blade, and Jem caught it, immediately resuming cutting the demon. Finally the demon could take no more and exploded into a puddle of ichor.

Will's blood was still humming from the fight, when he heard a noise that made his heart skip a beat, and his stomach drop. The awfully familiar sound of Jem's hacking coughs.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter's so short. Writing battles is not my Forte, but they're Shadowhunters... so what can you do? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"James, James!" Will ran over to his _parabati_ and was horrified to see the shockingly red hue of the blood on Jem's hands. Jem had crumpled to the floor, but his coughing continued, making his thin body shake. Will looked up from Jem for an instant, to see the others staring at them. "For goodness sake! Call the silent brothers!" He cried. This snapped them into action, and Alec called the institute on his contraption.

"James! _Liú zài wǒ shēnbiān, _James!" _**Stay with me James!**_

Jem looked at Will, but did not see him, shrinking back, Jem shouted "_Fàng kāi wǒ! Māmā!" __**Get off me! Mother! **_Will was really worried now, as Jem hadn't hallucinated in years, and it meant the drug was taking over. "Help me take him to the institute!" called Will, and the scrawny boy from earlier rushed over, closely followed by Jace.

* * *

As they made their way to the institute Simon looked at the boy he was carrying, and then at the Welshman. His blue eyes were fixed intently on the limp boy, and Simon was suddenly reminded of Jace, when Abbadon had stabbed Alec. They had rushed him to the institute too. The expressions on their faces were so similar; you would think they were brothers.

* * *

Magnus was looking at the bustling streets. At the top of the institute, watching the cars rush by, he saw the stark comparison from London in the 1800s. Staring at the street, he saw Simon and Jace helping Will carry an unconscious, yet writhing, Jem. _Mengutuk__, _he thought _I should never have let them go! _Taking the steps two at a time he raced down the stairs, and wrenched the door open.

"_Yin Fen?" _he asked Will, who looked at him sharply then shook his head mutely.

They carried Jem to one of the spare bedrooms and just as they laid him down, Brother Grigori glided into the room. _You called? _Will turned around and said: "Brother, can you acquire _Yin Fen?" _Although his voice was steady, there was a certain note of panic in it. _William Herondale? _Grigori's voice was projected into the room. _It is not possible. _ "What do you mean, Impossible?" cried Will. "Surely you have some!"

_We have not needed that drug for centuries… _Magnus knew, that this time, Grigori's voice was only in his mind. _Jem Carstairs has not needed that drug for centuries…_

Magnus cut in, speaking in Dutch so Will wouldn't understand "_Ik begrijp niet hoe, maar dat is de zeventienjarige William Herondale. En dat is niet broeder Zacharias, maar James Carstairs. Heeft u Yin Fen? Hij het nodig heeft__**.**__"__** I don't understand how, but that is the seventeen-year-old William Herondale. And that is not Brother Zachariah, but James Carstairs. Do you have Yin Fen? He needs it. **_ Brother Grigori nodded. _We have some in the archives. It will last for a week, maybe two, before it is depleted. After that it must be taken from the source._ "And where is that?" demanded Will, who was now receiving Grigori's words. _The demon _Yinato Finati,_ currently residing in a demon realm._

**A/N- I know the brother doesn't exist, but Enoch and Jeremiah died! Please review, I want to know your opinion!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N= **_**TessaElsaHerondale- **_**Sorry, I'm not linguistic so all my languages (apart from English!) come from Google Translate. Blame them!**

Chapter 6

"Who mentioned a demon realm? 'Coz I'm up for it!" Isabelle walked into the room, and Will shot her a darkly confused look, before turning back to the Brother.

"Directly from source? But I acquired some last week! There should be a constant supply from Downworld, as was agreed!" _However, that contract ended over a century ago, and there is none available since Mortmain… _

"What do you mean _century?_ As I said, last…" But here Will broke off, and snarled at Magnus. "Warlock. Explain." Isabelle saw Magnus sigh, and then he closed his eyes and said:

"I didn't lie, but I didn't fully elaborate. This is New York. In 2014." Will's eyes widened,

"Damn Henry," he muttered.

_I will get the Yin Fen_ said Grigori as he glided out of the room, closely followed by Magnus. Will had no idea _what _to think. 2014? Demon realm? At this point, the scrawny boy from earlier came into the room, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Izzy?" He said, looking at the girl.

"I'm fine, Simon. You?" He merely nodded, before looking at Will and Jem.

"Is he your _parabati_?" He asked Will, who looked at him in surprise.

"You look like Jace." At a confused glance from Isabelle, Simon continued.

" Your expression. When you look at him, it's with the same expression that Jace has when Alec is hurt." Will looked less confused, but that confusion had turned to bitterness.

"I highly doubt it." Will said shortly.

* * *

_William Herondale. I have the Yin Fen._ Grigori glided back into the room and handed Will a packet of silver powder. He looked at the silently unconscious boy on the bed, and asked Simon, "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Said Simon, walking out of the room.

_I will go now. Isabelle Lightwood. William Herondale. _Brother Grigori said and glided out.

"So you're a Lightwood? Has the family improved since the 19th century?" Will said. Jace had told her who Will was, so she was not surprised, but she was insulted.

"Isn't it obvious they've improved?" she said and moved closer to the two boys.

"I will withhold judgement on that fact." Said Will without looking at her. Come to think of it, he hadn't looked at her properly since the Welsh.

* * *

Simon came back into the room carrying a glass of water, which Will took from him and carefully poured the silver powder into it, where it dissolved instantly. He lifted his _parabati_'s head and poured some liquid in. The boy moaned, and began coughing. Will poured the rest in, and the boy's eyelids began fluttering, revealing silver eyes. "Will?" he asked.

"I'm here, Jem." Will's worried expression flattened into a forced smile as he and Jem made eye contact. "What was that you said earlier? That we could go? You lie more than a duck." Jem laughed weakly.

"I like ducks." He mumbled

"I'm going to forget you said that." Will joked, but as Jem closed his eyes, a crease of worry appeared on Will's brow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tessa was enjoying herself. She hardly dared to think it lest she burst the bubble of happiness she was in. "I'm alright!" Jem shouted, almost falling into the Seine. Tessa laughed giddily as he tried to right himself without tipping over the boat. "Do you want a equilibrium rune there, James?" She asked innocently, Jem laughed at that and said, " Maybe I should sit down now, before I tip over the boat." He lowered himself into a sitting position, and Tessa laid her head on his shoulder.

"I haven't been here in a long time." She thought about the other times she seen the sights of Paris. She had walked these streets only twice. The first time it had been with Will. It hurt to think about this, Will shouting "Je peux voir le sang sur les pavés!" I can see the blood on the cobblestones!" Convinced, as he was, that the square they were in had been the site of Sidney Carton's execution. However painful that had been, the second was worse. Thinking about it made Magnus appear in her mind, saying, "The first is always the hardest." She was just sinking into this heart-wrenching memory when she heard Jem's voice, as if from under water. "…essa. Tessa!" Tessa started, and smiled guiltily.

"Yes, Jem?" He looked at her with complete understanding.

" You've been staring at the water for the past ten minutes." She played with her pearl bracelet, a nervous habit. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, my dear, for I do it as well." He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "We always will." They stayed like that, staring at the water and remembering, for quite some time. Tessa leaning on Jem's shoulder, and Jem playing with her hair, then Tessa's phone began to ring. Jem jumped, making Tessa snigger. She stopped when she saw the caller ID. "It's Magnus." She breathed.

Jem frowned, "What does he want?"

" Let's ask him." And with that Tessa pressed the answer button.

"Magnus?"

"Tessa" Magnus' tone was clipped, and filled with worry, making Tessa tense.

"What's wrong?" Jem's hand froze for a second, and then he continued winding her hair around his fingers.

"It's complicated." Magnus' voice wavered, and Tessa was now frightened. Magnus was normally so composed.

"Magnus. Tell me!" she implored, and he complied. With a sigh he said:

"It's Jem" Now Tessa was confused.

"But he's here with me."

"It's Jem." He paused "And Will."

Frozen, Tessa could only stare at Jem in silence. After around 10 seconds of this, Jem took the phone off her and asked "Magnus?" after hearing Magnus' answer he froze as well, but composed himself, and after a few seconds, said: "We're on our way."

**A/N- Sorry this took so long. My computer crashed. We are going to return to Jem and Will next chapter, don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So," Simon said, drawing out the vowel, "Who are they?" Magnus didn't even glance at him, instead speaking to the room at large: "I'm going to call Tessa." Alec followed his movements with worried eyes, but did not follow. Clary sighed, and said, "They are Jem Carstairs, and William Herondale." Simon frowned.

"William Herondale, as in the William Herondale Magnus…" Here he paused and looked at Alec. "…Knew?" he finished lamely.

Alec glared at him, "The very same."

* * *

Will heard the knock on the institute door, but did not want to leave Jem to investigate the source, as Jem had not woken up since yesterday. He heard muffled voices in the hall, and drew a long distance hearing room on his arm.

"Where's Will?" a soft, melodious voice asked. It was filled with worry, and an emotion Will couldn't determine.

"The more pressing question, when is Will?" An instantly familiar voice, more familiar even than Will's own, asked. Will stared in disbelief at the sleeping boy on the bed. Jem. How could it be Jem? Even if they found a cure (Will hadn't lost hope yet) even then, Jem would not be alive in 2014, not with that voice.

" A good question Zachariah." Jace replied. _Zachariah? Haven't I heard that name before?_ Will thought, but he couldn't place it. " And one I feel only Magnus can answer."

"When?" The musical voice asked again,

"In his time-stream. Has he been to Cadir Idris?"

"No." Magnus' voice was firm. " He hasn't met Tessa yet."

"Magnus." The melodious voice greeted the warlock. "He doesn't know me?" The pain was evident in her tone.

"No, and you can't tell him of your…"

"Wait." Zachariah interrupted, "If I know Will, he's listening now. What I don't understand is: why he isn't down here now, satisfying his curiosity."

" He won't leave the Carstairs boy." Jace said, and he heard Zachariah laugh, saying, "He wouldn't."

* * *

Will heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and lowered his sleeve to cover the rune. The door opened and a girl with a young face, yet old eyes, stepped in.

"Will." She breathed, her grey eyes filling with tears, and then she ran and embraced him. He pushed her off roughly, and she stumbled backwards, the tears now streaming down her face. A long slender hand, placed on the small of her back, caught her. Will looked up at the man's face, and now he stumbled backwards. The man's black eyes brought back memories: A frail boy with dark eyes saying, "No. Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say you're sorry, say you'll train with me."

"James." The boy nodded slowly, looking from Will to the girl.

"William, this is Tessa." _So this is Tessa_ thought Will, but out loud, he said, politely:

"Nice to meet you Tessa." As he held out his hand to shake, she let out a strangled sob, and, turning, pushed past Zachariah and ran out of the room. "Tessa…" Zachariah whispered, but he stayed rooted to the spot, and Magnus followed Tessa instead.

* * *

"Tessa." Tessa looked at Magnus, her tearstained face looking so very vulnerable.

"I don't know if I can bear it, him not knowing me." She said, and Magnus remembered words he had said to Will, so many years ago.

"You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it."

Tessa stared at him, and then she broke down, embracing him, she sobbed onto his chest.

* * *

"William" Jace heard the pain in Zachariah's voice. "It's been a long time."

"What happened?" Will asked, and Zachariah couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You mean _everything_? For the past 100 years?" Will nodded and said:

" Well, the abbreviated version."

Zachariah sat down and began the story of Mortmain. Jace looked at his expression, and it clearly said _Damn the consequences_.

**A/N- I hope I got the characters right! I found it difficult to write this chapter, and feedback would be appreciated. thank you for all the follows and comments. BTW- I will be calling CoHF Jem 'Zachariah', even in Will and Tessa's POV, as now there are two, and if they were both called Jem it would be confusing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"… This led you to the dark house where you me…"

"_Stop." _Zachariah started as Magnus walked in, glaring at him. "You of all people should know what happens if you tell him, _Brother _Zachariah."

"I…" Zachariah broke off as Magnus looked over his shoulder, and moved aside to let a red-eyed Tessa pass by. She walked past Magnus and straight to Zachariah. When she reached him, she hooked her little finger round his, and he looked at her in surprise. He had remembered this gesture of affection, but after so many years with Will, he thought Tessa had forgotten. She gave him a wan smile, and whispered quietly: "He cannot know of it. Although it pains me, it is the truth. We will have to accept it." Zachariah nodded: "You are both right." Here he turned to Will, and bowed his head. "I apologise Will, it was foolish of me to even begin telling you that story." As he raised his head and looked at Will, he saw the other boy was fuming.

" So let me understand this. You all know me, well I take it, and yet, apart from Jem, I do not know any of you, and cannot be told." Tessa blanched at his words, but Magnus looked at Will steadily. " That is the gist of it, William." Will opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a weak cough from the bed. Will's head whipped round, and Zachariah motioned to Tessa that they should leave the room. It wasn't the right time to reveal his identity to Jem.

* * *

"Jem" Will moved over to his friend, as did Magnus, whispering: "Don't tell him about Zachariah, it could end badly." Will looked at Magnus quizzically, but did not voice his unspoken question as Jem opened his eyes, and asked; "How long was I out for?" Will wasn't sure how to phrase his answer, but Magnus answered for him.

"Since Yesterday." Jem's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"James, there is something I have to tell you…" Will trailed off, and looked at Magnus, who nodded. "What the Warlock failed to explain," Will glared at Magnus, who looked vaguely amused, "was that Henry's portal didn't work as we expected. It didn't just travel in space. It travelled in time. We are in 2014."

Jem had grown paler during the course of Will's words, and now he sat up and said:

"You have a strange sense of humour, William."

"I assure you James, your _Parabati _is not joking." Magnus spoke up, and Jem nodded slowly,

"Henry's inventions have never been very reliable, but this takes it to a new dimension." _Ironic choice of words, brother._ Will thought, remembering Grigori's earlier statement.

**A/N- Sorry! I realize this is short, but I didn't have much time tonight. For all of you who wanted Will find out about Tessa, I have one word, PARADOX, people!**

**I will try and update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jace opened the Herondale box, and took his father's dagger out. He held it carefully, almost reverently, and thoughts swirled in his head. _Herondale. Herondale. Herondale. __**Herondale. **_Jace looked at the castle motif on the dagger; this had always struck him as odd. If he was a Herondale, then why did the dagger have a castle on it? The Herondale crest was flying birds. Will burst into his room, and his eyes widened, before he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I thought…" but what Will thought, Jace would never know, because at that point his eyes fell on the dagger. "How did you get that?" Will lunged for the dagger, and Jace responded automatically, years of training kicking in. He dodged Will's blow, and jumped to his feet. Will drew his dagger, and shouted, his eyes flashing: " You went through my things, so fight me! See if you can beat me!" Jace stood up, and held his father's dagger out. However, when his eyes fell on Will's dagger, he froze, his eyes fixed on the blade. Will followed his eyes, and looked between his and Jace's dagger. "By the angel…" He whispered. "Jace Carstairs?" He asked, and Jace shook his head slowly.

"Jace Herondale." Will shook his head fast, as if trying to rid his ears of water.

"Mam and Dad… They must've had another boy… It would've never been me." Will muttered. Jace frowned. Was Will gay? _But no_, Jace chided himself, Will had married Tessa. If he wasn't, what could possibly drive him to thinking he would never have decendants?

**A/N- I realize this is incredibly short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. I will update soon. Please review and I will give you cyber cupcakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- If you are a TMI fan listen to **_**Warrior**_** by Beth Crowley **

**- If you are a TID fan listen to **_**Skin and Bones**_** by Beth Crowley**

**They capture the books so well!**

**They wouldn't let me upload cupcakes, so all reviewers get choc-chip cookies. Tessa wouldn't like it! (::) (::) (::) ( ) – For those of you who don't like cyber chocolate.**

Chapter 11

Will paced the corridor outside Jem's door. He couldn't let Jem see him like this. Yet one thought swirled in his head:_ Herondale. Herondale. Herondale. __**Herondale.**_

"William?" Jem called, "I can hear you pacing from in here!"

Will slammed a wall up against the thoughts in his head and set a sentry to protect his emotions. The change was visible. You could see the frown leave his face, relaxing into his usual expression, a mixture of boredom and distain. The main change, however, was his eyes. They stopped looking like a storm tossed sea, filled with emotion, and became flat, but fragile, like blue glass.

"Just coming in James!" called Will, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Jem saw through his façade. "Will?" he asked, his tone filled with worry, "What's wrong?" Will thought, fleetingly, about attempting to lie. But Jem would call his bluff, as he always did.

"The golden boy. Jace." Will said shortly, "He has the Carstairs dagger."

Jem's eyes widened. "A descendant of Elias?" Will shook his head; Jem didn't even suspect that Jace had taken Will's dagger, instead jumping to the more trustworthy, and complicated, conclusion. "He is a Herondale."

Jem sat up, " If he is a Herondale, then he…" Jem suddenly broke into a fit of coughing. Will ran to the water on the mantle, then to the packet of _Yin Fen_. As he poured it into the glass, he emptied the packet, and had to suppress a shudder of dread, making a mental note to summon Grigori.

He silently handed the glass to Jem, who had stopped coughing. Jem drained it, and looked up at Will, carrying on as if nothing had happened, "...then he is a descendant of yours?" Will shook his head,

"James, he would never be a descendant of mine." Will regretted these words as soon as they were out of his mouth, and held his breath, waiting for the repercussions.

"Why, William? I realize you built a wall around yourself, what I don't understand is _why_." Will was working fast, trying to formulate an answer that would satisfy Jem's curiosity, without giving away the whole truth. Lying wasn't an option, not to Jem, the best he could do was evade the question.

"I have to summon Grigori." Will said, not quite meeting Jem's eyes, "You need more _Yin Fen._"

Before Jem could continue questioning him, Will turned and strode out of the room. Walking down the hall, he heard familiar voices in the institute library. He was about to go in, but thought better of it, and knocked loudly before bursting in. Two shocked pairs of eyes turned to him. One was the same blue as his, but less guarded. The other was green-gold, with cat-like pupils. "William." Magnus sighed, "What is the point of knocking, if you come in anyway." Will ignored the question,

"Warlock. I need to talk to you. _Alone._" Magnus glanced at Alec, and they locked eyes. Alec made as if to leave, but Magnus held onto his arm.

"He can stay. What you say to me, you can say to him." He glared pointedly at Will, as if daring him to argue. Will gritted his teeth.

"Fine. Jem needs more of his…" Will glanced at Alec, "…Medicine. How do you contact the silent brothers in this time?" To Will's surprise it was Alec who answered,

"The same as before, the brotherhood does not change its methods."

Will nodded his thanks, before leaving the room abruptly.

* * *

Jem was frustrated. Will wasn't giving him answers, cryptic or not, and this made Jem worried. The fact that Will mentioned _Yin Fen_, instead of answering a question, was a cause for great concern. Jem was debating whether to follow his _Parabatai _when Will returned to the room, closely followed by Brother Grigori. _James Carstairs, We have brought more _Yin Fen. _However, there is only enough left for a week._ Jem glanced at Will, and saw that his face had paled. _William Herondale, you will have to travel to the demon realm soon, to the Demon _Yinato Finati_. You would fare well if you let the Lightwoods help you. They have more experience than most in that field. _Jem would have raised his eyebrows at the humour in the Silent Brother's voice, had he not been so shocked. Demon Realm?

* * *

Will escorted Brother Grigori out, and then went back into Jem's room to face the music.

"William,why did you not inform me on this matter?" Jem said with icily forced calm. "I believe," Jem continued, not giving Will a chance to answer, "that it was because you thought I would stop you. Which was correct. For I will." Will shook his head, remembering Tessa and Zachariah. "I cannot let you, brother. I must do this, there is more riding on it than you think." With that Will left the room in search of the Lightwoods.

**A/N- Hope you like, all reviews are appreciated! If I am OOC please comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Sorry this took so long, My chapters aren't pretyped, and although I have an overview for the whole story, it was had to put this bit into words. It was going to be longer, but I didn't want to keep you guy's waiting, so here it is.**

**P.S- A shout out to LOVERGIRL- who reviews nearly every chapter. and TessaElsaHerondale- I Have a problem with ! in my reviews too. Hopefully I will add Tessa in my later chapters.**

Chapter 12

Will half walked- half ran down the long institute corridor, straight past the library. He suddenly stopped, having heard quiet voices. _The Warlock is still in there _he thought. Turning round, Will opened the door violently, no longer caring who was inside. The conversation halted abruptly as Will entered, giving him the impression that Magnus and Zachariah had been talking about him. Will thought for a moment. Zachariah was Jem: anyone could see that. However, what happened to Jem in the past 150 years must have changed him. Was he as trustworthy as the boy with silver hair Will knew? But compared to the unknown warlock- who knew him? – who could Will trust more? Will made this decision in a second. Turning to Zachariah he asked him, "Can you gather everyone you trust, it is vitally important." Zachariah locked eyes with Will for a second, and Will, in desperation, let his guard down, showing the churning sea of emotion for a second, before slamming the walls up once again. Zachariah's eyes widened slightly and he nodded "We'll meet here in half an hour." Will nodded and left the room.

* * *

Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec were gathered in the library, having just been told by Zachariah that 'They were needed.' Whatever that meant.

"Does anyone have any idea why we're here?" Jace asked the room at large and was met with shrugs and sounds of dissent from all but Magnus. When all eyes turned to him, Magnus sighed and said: "Zachariah and I were talking in the library, and Will asked Zachariah to gather everyone he trusts, and that it was vitally important." A ripple of talking went through the circle. The main question being, "Why would he trust Zachariah?" When this question was asked Magnus interjected, saying, to Clary, "You asked Zachariah, once, if there was anyone he loved enough to die for. He replied that there were two. As I'm sure you've already guessed, one of them is Tessa Gray." Nods and whispers of "Obviously" were heard around the room. Magnus ignored this and continued. "The other is William Herondale."

These words were met with shocked silence and stunned expressions, on everyone except Clary. "Clarissa, you already guessed, didn't you? When you saw him first?" Clary nodded slowly, and said: "Zachariah is James Carstairs."

"Very astute, Clary." Zachariah's calm voice filled the room. "I am Jem Carstairs. However, I do not remember travelling to the future, so it is no great help."

* * *

As Will entered the library, he saw that the others were already there, and talking quietly between themselves. Again, they stooped when he walked in. Will clenched his fists. He hated that they were talking about him. "Interesting topic of conversation?" At least some of them had the grace to look embarrassed, with the exception of Magnus, Zachariah and Jace.

"Yes. You." Jace said, and Will couldn't help but admire Jace's blunt attitude.

"What he means is, we were talking about why you would want me to gather everyone I trust." Zachariah smiled, an easy smile, and one Will recognised. He drew a deep breath, and began:

"As some of you know…" Here he glanced at Magnus, Tessa and Zachariah, "Jem- or Zachariah- originally comes from the Shanghai institute. When he was young…" Will broke off, and looked at Zachariah for permission. When he inclined his head, Will continued, "…His parents destroyed the nest of the demon Yanluo. But the demon wasn't there, and when it found out, it hunted down his parents." The room was completely silent. "When it found them, they were weapon-less and defenceless. The demon captured them, and Jem. It…" He looked up at Zachariah, and saw the other boy was looking at him, his stare unwavering. "It poisoned him with a demon poison called _Yin Fen." _Only Clary (of all the modern shadowhunters) looked like she was beginning to understand. "Silver…" she whispered, and Jace shot her a questioning look. She shook her head, and Will continued as if nothing had happened. "By the time the Shanghai Enclave- sorry, Conclave- arrived, Jem's parents had been killed, and…" Will broke off for a second, and cast a measured glance at Zachariah, as if again asking permission, and she former Silent Brother nodded his head, twining his fingers with Tessa's. "… And Jem was already addicted to the drug." Will finished, his voice almost a whisper. "The more he takes, the more it kills him, but if he stops, he will die within a day." He glanced a Zachariah, "We were told there was no cure, and Jem asked us to stop looking. Zachariah however is proof there is a cure." He cut off the explanation Magnus was about to start "I realize you cannot tell me the cure. That is not what I ask of you." The tension in the room was as fragile as a butterfly, waiting for Will's next sentence. "_Yin Fen_ is not available in this time, and Jem is currently using the last of the Silent Brothers dwindling supply. It must be retrieved from the source, the demon _Yinato Finati_. In the demon realm."

He was met with a shocked silence, until Simon blurted out:

"You've got to be kidding me? Again?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Sorry for any confusion.**** In the epilogue of CoHF Simon was regaining his memories, and as it says in the summary, he has now ascended and has ALL his memories back. Again, sorry for the confusion****.**

**Thank you to **_**ink2parchment**_** who Beta's all my stories**

Chapter 13

"I thought this was supposed to be a 'never in a lifetime' thing." Simon continued, "Now you're telling me we have to go _again?_"

Will was now confused,

"Wait, What?" Will held up his hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "What do you mean again?" Magnus sighed, and opened is mouth to speak when Jace cut in:

"Do you want the long version, or the short version?" Without hesitating, Will answered, "Short version."

Jace said, completely without emotion: "Evil father. Faked his death. Came back. Tried to 'cleanse' the world. Died. I died. I was resurrected. Lilith possessed me. Clary's evil brother possessed me. I was stabbed with the heavenly fire. We went to the demon realm. Sebastian-_Jonathon_- died. Here we are." Will saw many of the Shadowhunters flinch as Jace made this statement. _How could you forget the name of someone who possessed you? _Will thought, but he quickly put this out of his head, seeing the expressions on the faces of the others. "That's what Grigori meant…" Will muttered, then continued at a normal volume, "I understand, then, if you don't want to come with me-" He was cut off by-surprisingly- Alec.  
"He's your _Parabati_. Of course we'll come." Will inclined his head to show his thanks, Isabelle passionately said: "Obviously we'll come!" Will couldn't look at her-although her eyes were brown, not blue- she looked too much like Cecy.

Everyone else made noises of assent, except Tessa and Zachariah. When everyone looked at them, Tessa said hurriedly. "We should stay here with Jem." At the mention of Jem, Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Surely he hasn't agreed to this?" Will shook his head, and Zachariah began to protest; when Tessa laid a hand on his arm. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded, shutting his mouth. _By the Angel, _Will thought_ how in Raziel's name is Jem going to let us go?_

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short, this (and the next one chapter) were supposed to be part of chapter 12, but I had writers block and homework to do, so instead of leaving you waiting I uploaded part of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Will took a deep breath and walked into Jem's room, bracing himself for the conversation he was inevitably going to have. Jem was standing at the window staring out through the glass. "It's so different out there." Jem said to Will without turning round. Will thought, fleetingly, about telling Jem he shouldn't be up. But Jem wouldn't listen, Will knew. "James…" He started, but Jem cut him off. "William. I will not let you die for me." As Will opened his mouth to protest Jem continued over him. "Do not say that you may not die, for going alone to the demon realm is suicide." _He thinks no one else will help me? Even to save his life? _"I won't be going alone. Half a dozen Shadowhunters from this time have agreed to assist me." Jem turned around, aghast. "They cannot go either!" He half shouted, incensed, then continued at an average volume. "William. I am going to die. Don't deny it." He silenced Will's protest " I cannot let you, or others, sacrifice yourself for a lost cause."

"You are not a lost cause." Now it was Will's turn to silence Jem, thinking of Zachariah. "Hear me out. The others have experience._ They have been to a demon realm._ They have been, and returned alive. It is not a suicide mission."

Jem was shaking his head. "Still, I cannot let you go."

Will took a deep breath. "I would go, brother, with or without your blessing, though I would prefer to part on good terms" Will tried to smile, but it was more of a pained grimace. _Prefer. _Will thought sarcastically. _If I go with Jem resenting me, it will haunt me until I return._ Jem sighed "You are set on going, I cannot stop you. I do not resent you, yet I will not give you my blessing. It would be as if I had asked you to go. No, I cannot give you my blessing, but may the angels give you theirs, William." The brothers embraced, before Will turned and strode to the door. There he paused, and murmured. "May the Angel bless you as well, _Ke Jian Min_." Although it was so quiet Jem couldn't decifer the words. Will glanced at Jem, and shut the door gently behind him.

* * *

Jace lounged cat-like on a library table. His relaxed manner was a façade, however, as he was in fact watching his ancestor closely. He seemed to be talking to Tessa Gray.

"…Look after him" Tessa nodded and looked over at Zachariah. "I will." Will also looked over at Zachariah, and nodded.

Clary and Magnus were talking quietly in the corner, Magnus was showing her the runes for a singular-dimension portal and she was making small changes to them, occasionally adding a completely new rune. "Done!" she announced, and Tessa walked over and began muttering a spell in unison with Magnus. Suddenly the middle of the room opened into blackness, and the party stepped through. When Magnus stopped chanting, Jace could see Tessa was struggling to hold the portal open. Seeing Magnus step through the portal, Jace ran into the blackness, letting it consume him.

**A/N- Phew! Writing Will and Jem's goodbye was hard! If I was even slightly OOC please comment, it would be helpful for the future. They've finally reached the demon realm.! It took two more chapters than expected :s-BTW do I have to put a disclaimer every chapter? _Please review! Constructive criticism is helpful (No Flames!) and praise makes my day! _ **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Swirling blackness. That was the impression Will got from the demon realm. _Stupid_ he chastised himself. _This is not the Demon dimension, just the portal._ He landed on his hands and knees in… A forest? Looking around he saw it was a carbon copy of the woods around his home in Wales. _Did Clary get the runes wrong?_ "Is this what it looked like last time?" Will asked a stunned Jace, who shook his head, looking frantically around for the others. "Jace!" Clary called, and she emerged from the trees a short way away, Jace went to her, and kissed her passionately. Will looked away. _Was everyone in this time so brazen in their displays of affection? _By the time he looked back, Clary and Jace had stopped kissing; thank the Angel. "So where do we go from here?" Izzy asked, and Magnus muttered something under his breath, blue sparks shooting out of his fingers. "This way" Magnus said and they followed behind him and Alec.

* * *

"I know what it feels like, you know." Simon had caught Will up, and seemed to be talking to him.

"Know what _what _feels like?" Will answered bitterly; he didn't feel like talking.

"Not knowing people when they know you." Simon answered, not put off by Will's tone "When we last came to the demon realm Magn… Asmodeus- stripped me of my immortality and my memories of the shadow world." He said this nonchalantly, but Will could see the memory pained him. "Magnus and Isabelle realized I was regaining some of my memories, and asked me if I wanted to ascend. I was seriously confused, as my memories had been changed to mundane ones. And I did remember them, slightly. But I had this whole other life, relationships, love." He glanced at Izzy then, and Will couldn't stand the look on his face, he was clearly infatuated with her. "And they all remembered it, but not me. Eventually I remembered everything, but for those few months, I was in the same position you're in." Simon looked at Will, a little breathless, and surprised at revealing so much to a virtual stranger.

Will considered his answer for a moment. Finally he replied: "Thank you.", and strode off to walk alone.

* * *

Jace was still watching Will. Something about him was off… He seemed to hide his true feelings. _But isn't that what you did. _A snide voice in Jace's head added. _When you thought to love was to destroy._ He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts.

He felt a hand twine through his and glanced down to see Clary looking at him inquisitively. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern clear in her emerald eyes. Jace nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm fine."

**A/N- I am so sorry about not updating! Basically, I went on holiday and forgot my laptop. This chapter was going to be longer, but I've kept you waiting long enough. :S**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Will was thinking about what Simon had said. "Magn… Asmodeus" Asmodeus was a prince of hell, what relation was he to Magnus? Unless… Warlocks were the children of demons and mortals. Was Asmodeus Magnus' father? As this disturbing thought reached him, he sensed a change in the atmosphere of the forest. No longer were birds singing in the trees, and the only sound was the soft footfalls of the Shadowhunters.

"Something's wrong!" He called out to the others, and as soon as these words were out of his mouth the forest erupted into chaos. The trees directly in front of the group were ripped apart and an enormous demon came charging out in front of them. The murmured names of angels could be heard, as the shadowhunters drew their seraph blades. Alec and Jace glanced at each other, and Will was reminded painfully of Jem. How he wished his _Parabatai_ was here to fight by his side. But this thought was driven out of his head when a dozen more demons emerged from the foliage. The group excanged looks, they were wildly outnumbered, at least two to one, assuming there weren't any more in the trees.

Without any visible signal, the Shadowhunters-and Magnus-attacked the demons simultainiously. Will converged on two of the demons and began slashing at them, driving them back. But they were stronger than he was, he could defeat one, but two? Possibly. However, he was constantly on defence, as the demons had stingers and pincers all around their bodies, they were a writhing mass of weaponry, and it was all aimed at Will. Just as he managed to drive his seraph blade into the heart of a demon, the second demons' pincers came from behind, and were about to fatally slam into Will head. He turned just in time to see Alec jump in front of the demon and deftly block it's pincer with his wrist guard. He turned his head and met Will's eyes, and in that milisecond, the two boys understood each other perfectly. Breaking eye contact with Alec, Will threw his seraph blade directly into the demon's heart, and it exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. Looking around, Will saw all the demons were dead. They were- if not safe- safer. Turning to Alec, Will uttered two words that he sincirely meant. "Thank you." As he turned away from the other boy, Will thought that maybe, just maybe, he had found a group of people that he could trust.

**A/N- Sorry about the gap in updates! I will hopefully be updating at least once a week, but don't take my word for it. 40 followers! YAY! But please, some of you, review. It really helps my writing. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jem paced his room, tugging at his hair. He should not have let them go. Slowly he removed his hands and sank down onto his bed. Violin music drifted into the room and his head snapped up, eyes widening. _How… How is that possible? _He understood this music. In his head he vividly saw Will in the training room, looking up though his hair, then the music subtly changed and he saw Will asking him to be _parabatai _and their subsequent sword fight. Almost in a trance he followed the music to its source, images flashing up in his mind. Feeding poultry pie to the ducks in Hyde Park. Will sitting by his side as he had an attack. Exchanging banter with Will. He opened a door, and a black haired man playing a violin said; without turning round, "Tessa, Tessa is that you?" _No_. No wonder Jem understood that music. If you understood someone's music, you knew their soul. And who's soul do you know better than your own?

"Tessa, Tessa is that you?" Zachariah asked without turning round. He heard a gasp and stopped playing, turning round abruptly. Clutching the doorframe as if his life depended on it was a boy with silver hair. _Gāisǐ _… **Damn… ** He thought. Magnus had pulled him aside and told him not to let Jem see him_ no matter what_. He knew he shouldn't have played the violin. But he had seen Will again, youthful and with raven hair, instead of slate grey, and he needed to vent. To release his emotions. He had turned to the violin and started to play Will's Death Song. He had needed this, but it had been a mistake. _Stupid… _He chastised himself. Of course Jem would follow the sounds of the violin, it was only natural. Zachariah could see the panic in those silver eyes, and he did the only thing he could think of. He started to play. He played the story of Jem Carstairs, the dying boy who fell in love with a warlock. He played the realization that his _Parabatai _also loved the girl, and the played the transformation into a silent brother. Here the notes became long, low and haunting as he played the long centuries of silence, before rising to a crescendo as the heavenly fire ran through his veins. He played meeting Tessa again, and the final note brought to mind seeing a boy with silver eyes lying on a bed, and a boy with coal-coloured hair and panic in his eyes. As the sound of the violin drifted into silence he looked up at his former self, who was staring at him. He spoke quickly and fervently under his breath in a strange mishmash of Welsh, Mandarin and English that only he and Will understood

"Do Not Gàosù Will o hyn."_**Do not Tell Will of this. **_Jem nodded slowly, and looked Zachariah in the eyes. "Will got married? But… He seemed so sure he would never have descendants. Why?" Zachariah shook his head.

" That is for Will to tell you, not I" Suddenly Jem started coughing violently and Zachariah knelt next to him. It wasn't an attack,however, and there was no blood.

"You should rest." Zachariah whispered and Jem nodded, before rising to his feet and leaving the room.

Zachariah sat with his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

**A/N- So sorry about the gap in updates, I couldn't seem to get into Jem/Zachariah's head. I still feel like this is terribly OOC. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thank you to all my reviewers from last time, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
